puedo confiar en ti otra vez?
by darkami95
Summary: Amu una excelente alumna de una buena familia...Ikuto un famoso violinista;como es que se conocen?... Que secretos esconden..
1. Chapter 1

Puedo confiar en ti otra vez?.

Capítulo 1

Eran las 6:30 am en Tokio, Japón y una linda joven de 16 años ojos ámbares, pelo rosado, una estatura de 1.65 y con un cuerpo envidiable; se estaba levantando para ir al colegio ya que entraba a las 7:30 am. Su nombre es Hinamori Amu, su familia de las más ricas en Japón pero desgraciadamente murieron en un accidente hace 2 años desde entonces quedo en la custodia de su mayordomo Hyuuga, es una alumna brillante y la más codiciada por alumnos de la academia Seiyo (una escuela prestigiada solo un numero en específico entra ahí);

-Señorita Amu si no se apresura llegara tarde y acuérdese de que hoy habrá un reunión- dijo un hombre 25 años, de cabellera plateado y ojos

-Ya voy Hyuuga y ni me recuerdes esa reunión- dijo Amu- A quien se le ocurrió ponerme como presidente de la academia- susurró para ella misma

-Pero señorita esa reunión es importante eso es lo que dijo su tío-dijo Hyuuga

El director de la Academia es el tío de Amu, el cual casi siempre termina colmándole la paciencia a nuestra peli rosada.

-Ya estoy lista vámonos-dijo con una sonrisa

En el camino a la escuela nadie dijo nada el mayordomo venia un poco preocupado ya que dentro de dos días se cumplirían 3 años de la muerte de los padres de Amu; mientras que ella venia pensando en que quería su tío con esa reunión

-Señorita hemos llegado- le dijo de forma cordial

-gracias Hyuuga, nos vemos- dicho eso salió rumbo a la academia donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-buenos días- dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo

-no sé qué tienen de buenos- dijo con fastidio Amu

Souma Kukai tiene la misma edad que Amu, su pelo es café y ojos verdes y mide 1.69 cm, él quiere a Amu como una hermana, tiene un espíritu competidor, es capitán del equipo de soccer y es acosado por las chicas de la academia y es hijo único, su familia es rica pero un poco menos que Amu, la conoció a los 4 ya que sus padres eran muy amigos de ellos.

Fujisaki Nagihiko tiene la misma de edad de Kukai , le gusta que le dican Nagi; pelo de color violeta y ojos café y mide 1.71 cm, es novio de Rima y aprecia mucho a la peli rosada, su carácter ter es tranquilo, amable y a veces es como si pudiera leer la mente: entra a la academia por medio de una beca ya que juega muy bien el basquetbol y es el capitán de este equipo, pero conoce a nuestra protagonista a los 5 años, cuando ella jugaba en el parque y al entrar a la academia la reconoció.

Mashiro Rima tiene la misma edad que los demás, mide 1.50cm, pelo rubio y ojos amarrillo miel, mejor de amiga Amu y novia de Nagi; ella también tiene una beca por su gran inteligencia, en su primer día no fue muy bien recibida y unos alumnos la molestaron y Amu salió a su defensa desde ese día es su amiga.

Tsukimori Len misma edad que los demás, su cabello es azul y corto, ojos verde oliva, mide 1.78 cm, es algo frio y tranquilo cuando no se trata de sus amigos ya que con ellos es amable y sonriente, tiene un voz grandiosa y aparte sabe tocar el piano y violín; conoció a la ojiambar en una visita que hizo con su familia a la familia de ella desde entonces se hicieron amigos, él y los demás la protegen porque para ellos es muy importante.

-no seas pesimista- la regano Kukai

-bueno chicos es mejor que vallamos al auditoria para averiguar qué es lo que quiere el director- dijo Nagi mientras que emprendía el camino hacia el auditorio

Los demás lo siguieron, cuando llegaron se pusieron sus asientos que se encontraban atrás del atril y pasó un rato hasta que llego el director y hablo:

-Buenos días alumnos hoy les tengo una noticia, este año tendremos a dos alumnos-dijo el director, muchos murmullos se escuchaban y el continuo- Es para mí un honor presentarles a….

_Espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva en esto y aceptare cualquier critica que le hagan a mi historira sea buena o mala_

_Bye..._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_-Buenos días alumnos hoy les tengo una noticia, este año tendremos a dos alumnos-dijo el director, muchos murmullos se escuchaban y el continuo- Es para mí un honor presentarles a…._ Hoshina Utau y su primo Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Hoshina Utau una joven de 16 años, ojos lilas y cabellera rubia, estatura de 1.60 cm originaria de Francia igual que su primo, es cantante desde los 12 años. En Francia vivía con sus tíos porque sus padres nunca estaban debido a sus trabajos y vino a Japón con su primo para cambiar de ambiente.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto un joven de 16 años, ojos y cabellos azul marino, estatura 1.78 cm, toca el violín desde los 9 años, detesta la lluvia, le gustan los gatos y la nieve de chocolate. Su familia tiene un empresa en Francia la cual se va hacer cargo apero él no quiere, tiene una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de cruz.

Todos en el auditorio pusieron caras de asombro, pues no se imaginan que un gran cantante y un gran violista fueran a estudiar ahí algunos se preguntan… Por qué están aquí estudiante si en Francia están las mejores escuelas del mundo?

-Espero que se lleven bien con ellos-dijo el director- Tengo que hablar con ustedes en mi oficina y con los del consejo- les dijo a Utau, Ikuto, Amu y sus amigos, estos últimos asistieron.

Ya en la oficina del director se acomodaron, el director en su silla, Amu, Len, Kukai, Nagi y Rima (_**creo que se me olvidó mencionar que ellos son los del consejo**_) en el sillón y Utau e Ikuto en dos silla en frente del escritorio. Estaban en silencio incomodo hasta que Amu hablo

-Tío, dinos para que nos llamaste, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí-dijo un poco molesta

-No te desesperes, lo que les voy a decir no es muy fácil de decir y mas no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar-dijo pensativo

-Dilo de una buena vez y déjate de tantos rodeos-dijo molesta

-Bueno, como ustedes son los del consejo el cual se encarga de los asuntos de los alumnos- ellos solo soltaron un suspiro molesto- El punto es que quiero que cuiden de Hoshina y Tsukiyomi mientras estén aquí- dijo

-En pocas palabras quiere que seamos sus niñeros- dijo Len en un tono burlón

-Bueno si y ellos estarán en su salón, y ustedes estarán en un club solo para ellos y ustedes a excepción de Souma y Fujisaki-dijo el director

-Claro, ocupas a Kukai y Nagi para los partidos que se acercan-dijo Amu

- Eso es todo lo que tenía que discutir con ustedes así que ya se pueden retirar-dijo poco molesto

Amu y los demás se retiraron, cuando iban en el pasillo el ambiente era un poco incómodo con las miradas asesinas que Len le enviaba a Ikuto y este se las regresaba; Utau se atrevió hablar

-Bueno ustedes ya saben nuestros nombres y me pueden llamar Utau-dijo amablemente

-Disculpen nuestros modales, mi nombre es Fujisaki Nagihiko, pero pueden llamarme Nagi-dijo en la misma forma

- Mashiro Rima, novia de Nagi y mejor amiga de Amu, me pueden llamar por mi nombre -dijo con una sonrisa

-Souma Kukai, hermano de Amu, llámenme por mi nombre-dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la peli rosada

- Hermano? – dijo Utau con curiosidad

-Bueno en realidad no somos familia pero yo la quiero como una hermano-dijo Kukai con una sonrisa que hizo que Utau se sonrojara

-ah-dijo Utau

- Tsukimori Len, mejor amigo de Amu-dijo cortante (_**los apellidos de Len e Ikuto se parecen pero en no son nada)**_

Amu emprendió su camino hacia el salón cuando una la voz de Ikuto hizo que se detuviera

-Supongo que no tienes intenciones de presentarte, por lo cual te podemos llamar Amu no?-dijo más bien como una afirmación

-Soy Hinamori para ustedes-dijo fríamente mientras de daba la vuelta para verlo a la cara y mandarle una mirada de odio.- Y no los voy a llamar por su nombre, ahora se me disculpan no me siento bien, me voy a retirar a mi casa.- Y sin más se retiró del pasillo

-Bueno creo debemos irnos al salón-dijo Rima un poco preocupada al igual que los demás.

Mientras que en una limosina iba un chica con los ojos cristalinos y el mayordomo pensando que es lo que ocurrió en el escuela hasta que ella hablo

-Él está aquí-dijo

Hyuuga no necesito más palabras para saber de le pasaba a su protegida

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a _

_Amari-butterfly__ y __-yume-takaishi-yagami- __ por sus comentarios…._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Amu se encontraba en su habitación viendo por la ventana mientras pensaba Que está haciendo el aquí? Por qué no se quedó en Francia? Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y los recuerdos de cuando tenía 11 años venían a su mente.

**Flashback**

_Una niña hablaba con su mama en su cuarto sobre un viaje_

_-Mami no quiero ir, me puedo quedar aquí con Hyuuga-dijo la pequeña_

_-No puedes, sólo vamos ir por un tiempo –dijo su mama_

_-Es que no me quiero separar de Len y Kukai-dijo tristemente_

_-Lose mi niña pero puedes hablar con ellos por teléfono-dijo de forma comprensiva_

_-Está bien, pero no vamos a quedarnos a vivir ahí verdad?-dijo asustada_

_-No, ahora duérmete que mañana nos vamos-dijo mientras se retiraba_

_Al día siguiente unos niños se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su mejor amiga_

_-A dónde vas ir?-pregunto un niño de cabellara café_

_-A Francia, los voy a extrañar mucho-dijo mientras los abrazaba _

_-Nosotros también, pórtate bien, traviesa- dijo otro niño de cabellera azul_

_-SI, voy a tratar de volver pronto-dijo_

_-Está bien, te trajimos algo-dijo Kukai mientras le entregaba una cajita de color negro_

_-Ábrelo-dijo Len_

_Amu abrió la cajita de ahí saco una pulsera de oro con dije en forma de candado también de oro _

_-Esta hermoso, muchas gracias-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Es para que nos recuerdes-dijo Kukai_

_-No estés triste, las lágrimas no van contigo- dijo Len mientras le quita una lagrima de su mejilla_

_-Hija vámonos, nuestro vuelo esta por partir-dijo la mama de Amu_

_-Ok, bye chicos los quiero mucho, no me olviden- dijo mientras se retiraba con su mama_

_-Adiós Amu- dijeron los pequeños viendo el avión donde iba su querida amiga esperando que nada malo le fuera a pasar_

_Por fin llegaron a su destino Francia, Amu venia triste ya que sus amigos no estaban con ella, su mayordomo lo noto y le dijo_

_-Vamos señorita sonría, piense en lo que le dirían sus amigos-dijo sonriendo_

_-Tienes razón, no les gustaría verme triste, aparte tengo esta pulsera-dijo mientras la contemplaba con una sonrisa_

_-Bueno ahora descanse que mañana vienen unos amigos de sus padres-dijo mientras la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente_

_-Buenas noches Hyuuga-dijo cerrando sus ojos de cansancio_

_Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, se vistió con un una vestido hasta rodilla de color blanco, con un listón rojo y tenía unas especies de flores a lo último y se puso unas sandalias blancas. Bajo a desayunar con su familia_

_-Buenos días-dijo alegremente mientras se acomodaba en la mesa_

_-Buenos días, acuérdate que hoy vienen unos amigos a comer-dijo su madre_

_-Tienen un hijo y una sobrina de tu edad-dijo su padre _

_Ella solo asintió, después de desayunar fue a ver el jardín que era enorme y tenía unos árboles grandes de cerezos. Llego la tarde y Amu se puso a cocinar junto con Hyuuga cuando el timbre empezó a sonar, Hyuuga fue a abrir_

_-Quien es Onii-Chan?- pregunto Amu_

_Entonces puedo ver a una señora de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, un señor de cabello y ojos azul marino, un niño que es igualito al señor y por ultimo a uno niña de cabello rubio y ojos lila_

_-Señorita ellos son los Tsukiyomi –dijo Hyuuga c_

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y él es Hyuuga-dijo sonriendo_

_-El gusto es de nosotros, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Hikari, mi esposo Tsukiyomi Aruto, mi hijo Ikuto y mi sobrina Hoshina Utau-dijo amablemente _

_-Pasen los señores los están esperando en-dijo Hyuuga pero fue interrumpido_

_-Yo los llevo-dijo Amu mientras los encaminaba a la sala donde se encontraban sus papas_

_Al llegar los adultos se saludaron, Amu veía a los niños serios sin sonreír y eso le pareció raro ya que ninguno de sus amigos era así, decidió salir al jardín para poder jugar con ellos, fue con ellos y los tomo de las manos, le dijo algo a su mama y salieron, Ikuto y Utau la miraron raro ya que antes ningún niño los tocaba sin su permiso_

_-Quiten esas caras, vamos siéntense-dijo Amu que estaba en un columpio_

_Ellos se miraron entre si y decidieron hacerle caso, Utau vio la pulsera que Amu traía _

_-Que hermosa-susurro _

_-Sí, es muy especial para mí-dijo Amu que escucho lo que dijo_

_-Para ser especial de seguro te la regalaron tus papas-dijo_

_-Nop, me la regalaron mis mejores amigos ellos se quedaron en Japón-dijo con tristeza_

_-Oh-dijo la pequeña comprendiendo ese sentimiento de tener a alguien querido para ti muy lejos_

_Ikuto se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, aunque no le quitaba la mirada a Amu pero estaba un poco enojado y ni la sabia el porqué, lo único que sabía es que él también quería ser especial para ella._

_-Hinamori, por qué...-dijo pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy dulce_

_-Amu, díganme Amu, y los saque porque no me gusta estar en la plática con los adultos-dijo_

_-Ya veo-dijo_

_Amu noto algo en Ikuto un collar de plata con un dije de violín, entonces pregunto_

_-Ikuto, tocas el violín-dijo esperando que contestara un si_

_-Sí, porque?-dijo extrañado_

_-Te sabes el Ave María?-pregunto _

_-No-dijo_

_-Ya veo-contesto tristemente_

_-Por qué?- pregunto Utau_

_-Es un amigo también toca el violín y casi siempre tocaba el Ave María cuando me sentía sola o triste-dijo_

_-Aprenderé a tocarla, te lo prometo-dijo Ikuto _

_-Esperare con ansias tu interpretación-contesto Amu con una sonrisa_

_Utau veía extrañado a su primo ya que nunca se mostraba así y pensó que este ano sería muy interesante._

_Desde ese día Ikuto se la pasaba aprendiendo la canción, a veces iba con su prima a ver a la peli rosada, se la pasaba molestándola haciéndola sonreír o sonrojar con sus comentarios. El tiempo paso Ikuto un día se dio cuenta que le gustaba Amu y decidió decírselo al día siguiente ya que iba ir a verla sin su prima ya que esta tenia clase de canto y mostrarle su interpretación de violín_

_-Señorita ya llego el joven Ikuto-dijo Hyuuga_

_Amu salió de su habitación ya han pasado 5 meses desde que se alejó de sus amigos los extrañaba mucho, pero cuando estaba con Ikuto se sentía muy feliz, después se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él y decido que era momento decirle._

_-hola Ikuto- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_

_-hola-respondió un poco sonrojado por la acción de la peli rosada-sabes que aprendí la canción-dijo_

_-¡enserio!-dijo feliz_

_-Si-contesto_

_Entonces Ikuto empezó a tocar, Amu cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa melodía, era suave y encantadora por alguna razón era un sentimiento diferente que cuando la tocaba Len en eso abrí los ojos ya que la melodía había terminado e Ikuto la miraba fijamente_

_-Te gusto?-dijo _

_-Sí, Ikuto te quiero decir algo-dijo de forma nerviosa_

_-Yo también quiero decirte algo-dijo_

_-Este...no sé cómo decírtelo-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sonrojada_

_-Dime-contesto_

_-Ikuto tengo poco tiempo que te conozco, te convertiste en una persona muy especial, pero algo más...-dijo mientras le daba la espada a Ikuto, quería ocultar su sonrojo-Yo Ikuto… me di cuenta que tú me gustas mejor dicho me enamore de ti-dijo mientras espera una negativa_

_-Amu, yo quiero decirte que en este poco tiempo de conocernos me enamore de ti-dijo mientras la abraza por la espalda, Amu se dio la vuelta entonces se dieron un beso lleno de amor._

_Desde día se convirtieron en novios eran muy feliz juntamos, Amu se dio cuenta que tenía a un novio muy celoso pero eso le gustaba, los días pasaban ellos se llevaban muy bien, Utau estaba feliz por ellos, pero como todo cuento de hadas tenía que acabar._

_Amu estaba con su mama en la sala, ella se encontraba feliz por la noticia que le dio su mama_

_-Amu, dentro de dos días regresamos a Japón, papa ya termino su trabajo aquí-dijo la señora_

_-Por fin voy a ver Kukai y Len-dijo muy feliz pero no se dio cuenta que Ikuto estaba ahí oyendo toda la conversación y se sintió traicionado ella se iba a ir, estaba furioso decidió salir al jardín, Amu después salió al jardín corriendo para abrazarlo y contarle la noticia_

_-Amu, tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente mientras la alejaba de el_

_-Dime-dijo extrañada por la actitud de el_

_-Esto tiene que acabar-dijo_

_-Porque?-pregunto confundida y con ganas de llorar_

_-Porque yo solo estaba jugando contigo, tú nunca me importaste, fuiste solo un juego y Utau me ayudo en esto-dijo sin pensar en sus palabras_

_-Ya veo, que bueno que me lo dices, yo también te iba a decir que esto tenía que acabar ya mañana a primera hora me regreso a Japón-dijo con dolor pero sin llorar no le iba a dar el gusto de verla derrotada-Otra cosa cuando nos volvamos a ver, voy a hacer como si no los conociera,__ Sayonara__-_

_Sin más ella se retiró del jardín, cuando llego a su habitación no lloro le hablo a su amigo Len diciéndole que regresaba a Japón._

_Al día siguiente tomo su avión junto con Hyuuga, sus padres se quedaron arreglar algunas cosas, al llegar a su casa en Japón se fue a su habitación no tenía ánimos de nada las palabras de él seguían en su cabeza, tocaron a su puerta_

_-Pase-dijo_

_-Amu, soy yo-dijo joven de cabellera azul_

_Al reconocerlo se aventó a sus brazos a llorar_

_-Mi princesa que te pasa?-pregunto Len_

_-Me enamore, pero yo solo era un juego para él, quiero odiarlo pero no puedo, lo peor es lo amo mucho, el chico que me enamoro se llama Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo_

_Len sintió un odio hacia esa persona que la hizo llorar_

_-Princesa-se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente y saco su violín de su estuche, empezó a tocar la melodía que tanto le gustaba a ella._

_Amu al oírla supo cuál era la diferencia entre las melodías, es que cuando Len toca se sentía protegida y querida sabía que el siempre estaría a su lado. Al terminar de tocar Len dijo_

_-No llores por alguien que no vale la pena, la sonrisa queda mejor en tu rostro-dijo, entonces supo que él tenía razón._

**Fin del Flashback**

Con estos recuerdos, ella se quedó dormida, mientras que un joven de cabellera azul marino miraba las estrellas en el patio de su casa, pensando en los sucesos de ese día y culpándose por lo que dijo en el pasado, entonces decidió algo

-Hare lo posible para recuperarte, _Amu_-susurro al viento con una sonrisa

_Lamento no haber subido el capi rápido, es que acabo de entrar al primer semestre de prepa y nos han estado dejando mucha tarea que no he tenido tiempo de subirlo, voy a subir el otro lo más rápido posible. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y respondiendo a __**aitniram**__, Len si lo saque de corda d' oro es que me gustó mucho..._

_Bueno bye, se cuidan….._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un chico y una chica caminaban por los pasillos de la academia Seiyo extrañados por que no se veían sus demás compañeros, entonces la chica hablo

-Ikuto creo que llegamos muy temprano-dijo con cierta molestia

-No lo creo Utau-dijo el chico

-No llegaron temprano, lo que pasa es que todos están en el auditorio porque Amu-chi va a cantar-dijo una chica de cabellera café claro, ojos del mismo color- Mi nombre es Yaya Yuiki

-Hinamori canta?- pregunto Utau

-Sí, su voz es hermosa –dijo

-Que sabes sobre los del Consejo?-pregunto Ikuto

-Todo- contesto extrañada

-Nos podrías decir lo que sabes, por favor- dijo Utau

-Claro, Mashiro Rima es una alumna becada por sus excelentes calificaciones, toca el piano, es la quinto en el mando, como saben novia de Fujisaki Nagihiko, este, es becado, capitán del equipo de basquetbol y cuarto en el mando. Souma Kukai capitán del equipo de soccer, de una familia prestigiado, muy pocas personas saben que en ocasiones canta tercero en el mando, Tsukimori Len de una de las familias más ricas de Japón, toca el violín, algo de piano y canta, segundo en el mando, mejor amigo de la persona más importante y codiciada de todo el colegio, Hinamori Amu su familia es la primero uno en Japón, toca el piano, voz hermosa, no tiene novio pero se rumora que Len está enamorada de ella, esta no le es del todo indiferente aunque no se declaran para no arruinar su amistad, primera en el mando.-Dijo mientras caminaban hacia el auditorio.

Con esto último Ikuto cerro los puños con mucha molestia, no iba a permitir que un imbécil como le dijo en su mente le quitara, su valioso tesoro entonces se le ocurrió un brillante idea.

-Crees que nosotros podamos cantar-pregunto

-Claro, solo díganle al director él siempre dice que un poco de competencia es sano-dijo Yaya

-Excelente-respondió Ikuto

Utau no entendía porque su primo quería cantar ella sabía que era bueno cantando pero adoraba más tocar el violín, entonces se percató de la sonrisa de lado y comprendió que esto era una especie de plan pero no sabía para qué.

Llegaron al auditorio lo bueno es que todavía no empezaban, Yaya fue a hablar con el director para que estos cantaron

-Pueden cantar, ahora suban- dijo con una sonrisa Yaya

Estos se encaminaron hacia el escenario

-Al parecer nuestros nuevos miembros quieren cantar, habrá unos ajuste al programa-dijo el director-primero Tsukimori, luego Hoshina, tercero Tsukiyomi y por ultima Hinamori, muy bien empecemos-dijo por ultimo.

Algunos estaban extrañados con esto, especialmente Amu por su mente pasaba muchas cosas pero una resaltaba Ikuto sabia cantar?, eso era nuevo para ella pero no se iba a echar para atrás ella mantenía sus promesas y se había prometió olvidar el amor que alguna vez sintió por ese sujeto y que en vez de amor iba a existir el odio, una idea paso por su cabeza que tal si se vengaba por lo que le había echo era una excelente idea. Una sonría de malvada se dibujó en su rostro solo Len se percató de ello.

Mientras Len se dirija hacia el escenario, pensaba que ese par se traía algo todavía no sabía pero lo averiguaría por el bien de Amu, prometió protegerla y eso haría una canción vino a su mente para expresar lo que ella paso por la culpa de Ikuto.

Eliel!

Ayer la vi por ahí tomando...

Queriendo morir, llorando...

Quien le hizo eso a ella, tan bella...

Que ahoga hoy sus sueños en esa botella...

Usted se fue y la dejo en un rincón llorando

Y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando

Como no pudo ver lo que por dentro es

Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer

Todo fue culpa de usted que el dejo llorando

Y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando

Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es

Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer

Nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella

Ni deja sin castillo a una doncella

Quien bajo del firmamento tan linda estrella

Le pago con sufrimiento y hoy no brilla ella

Nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella

Ni deja sin castillo a una doncella

Quien bajo del firmamento tan linda estrella

Le pago con sufrimiento y ya no brilla ella

Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando

Y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando

Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es

Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer

Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando

Y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando

Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es

Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer

Si ahora llora sola sola solita las penas de un amor

Que sus hojas marchitan

Ahora llora sola sola solita las penas de un amor

Que sus hojas marchitan

Todo fue culpa de usted…

Ayer la vi por ahí tomando...

Al terminar la canción, dirigió su miraba hacia Amu y vio que sus ojos estaban tristes. Luego vio a Ikuto que veía fijamente a Amu vio algo en que estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo pero aun así él no se la iba a poner fácil

Utau inmediatamente supo que se trata de Amu pero ella no podía hacer nada eso era la responsabilidad de su primo, no lo iba a perdonar si su querida amiga no volvía a ser realmente feliz, cuando llego al escenario, decidió cantar algo para una persona muy especial. Quiero beber los besos de tu boca

Como si fueran gotas de ricio

Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre

Junto con el mío

Quiero un acorde dulce de guitarra

Hacia locuras en tus sentimientos

En el sutil abrazo de la noche

Sepas lo que siento

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio

Para sumarme el aire que respiras

Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones

Junto con tu vida

Que si naufragio me quede en tu orilla

Que de recuerdos solo me alimente

Y que despierte del sueño profundo

Solo para verte

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Voy a encender el fuego, de tu piel callada

Mojare tus labios de agua apasionada

Para que tejamos sueños de la nada

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Utau bajo, entonces busco con la mirada a esa persona especial pero no lo vio y sintió triste fue cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Él siempre llega tarde-le dijo una voz suave era Amu-Kukai-respondió cuando vio la cara de confusión de Utau, mientras de retiraba hacia donde se encontraba Rima

Esta se sonrojo ya que ella se dio cuenta ,ahora era el turno de Ikuto…..

_Sorry, por no subir la conti pronto pero es que la prepa y el trabajo no me da tiempo hasta ahora que tuve un tiempo.. Espero que les guste la verdad tenía poca inspiración cuando lo escribió._

_Gracias a por sus comentarios ya que esto es para ustedes… y sigan comentando.._

_Bye.. Se cuidan .. Los quiero su amiga Darkami95_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Mientras Ikuto subía al escenario pensaba que recuperar a su amada peli rosa no iba hacer nada fácil pero tampoco se la iba a dejar que a ese tonto de Len se quedara con ellas, pues está siempre lo iba a preferir a él aunque fuera un chico malo.

Él te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.

Hahahaa.

Él te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.

Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.

Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.

Tú serás mi Cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuuul.

Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud.

El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.

Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso.

Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.

Tendrías que volver a nacer,

Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.

No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho.

Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.

Que me pregunte como te conquiste.

Que anote mis truquitos en papel.

No basta los morales, y ser fiel.

Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.

Oye

Escucha Las Palabras

De Romeo

Tú serás mi Cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuuul.

Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud.

El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.

Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso.

Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.

Tendrías que volver a nacer,

Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.

No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho.

Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.

Que me pregunte como te conquiste.

Que anote mis truquitos en papel.

No basta los morales, y ser fiel.

Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.

Mientras Amu escuchaba a Ikuto, ello sonrió pues aún era arrogante cuando se dio cuenta de ello dejo de sonreír no quería que el supiera que ella sentía algo por el todavía, no quería volver a caer en su trampa, le iba a demostrar que no era el juguete de nadie; una canción vino a su mente que iba a la perfección con la de Ikuto.

Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment time you i would be someone else

My love turn around and i felt

Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you again,

No I don´t need you again…

(Bad Boy!)

You want me this promise to say by my side

But after sometime you just put me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I´ll show you how to grow old

Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you again,

No I don´t need you again…

Ikuto al terminar de escuchar no puedo evitar sonreír, con esto el puedo saber que ella aun sentía algo por él. Len supo que ambos todavía se amaban, lo sabía por como cantaban pero Amu estaba dolida, estos solo se iban a causar más daño.

Cuando Amu bajo del escenario fue con Len y Kukai, este último le dio un abrazo, Len se limitó a verla con cariño, ella estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no llorar en frente de su enemigo. Ikuto y Utau solo veían la escena con algo de celos, Rima y Nagi tenían lo breve sospecha de que algo pasaba ahí, por supuesto averiguarían que secretos escondían.

Al poco rato solo quedaban ellos siete, Amu platica con Kukai, Rima, Utau lo hacía con su primo y Nagi; Len se acercó hacia Ikuto y le dijo

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto con una voz frio

-Claro-respondió Ikuto con el mismo tono de voz.

Ambos se alejaron, se dirigieron hacia la azotea de la academia pero no se percataron que una persona los seguía. Cuando por fin llegaron a la azotea los dos se quedaron viendo como examinándose, hasta que Ikuto hablo

-Bueno de quieres hablar, porque no tengo todo tu tiempo- dijo

-De Amu-respondió Len

-¿Qué con ella?- pregunto Ikuto desafiándolo con la mirada

-Escúchame muy bien, porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir, aléjate de ella, ya sufrió bastante con tu jueguito- dijo con voz fría y de igual manera desafiándolo con la mirada

-Ahora tu escúchame a mí, no me voy alejar de ella, si estoy aquí es por ella y por a ser todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella me perdone. No voy a permitir que un idiota se cruce en mi camino-dijo un poco enojado Ikuto

-Yo no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar- dijo Len

-No me voy a dar por vencido, y está claro que tú tampoco, pero te voy a decir algo no me gusta verla cerca de ti- dijo nuestro querido peli azul

-Sabes eres un gran idiota- dijo Len y con esto se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la azotea, volteo hacia atrás y dijo- Espero que hagas lo que te pedí- con esto último se fue de ahí.

Ikuto lo vio marcharse, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, si pensaba que le iba hacer caso estaba equivocado, el cuándo quería algo lo obtenía, a cualquier costo. Una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo una voz

Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a…

_Hola! Bueno aquí está el cap... Espero que les guste... Estaba haciendo mi tarea que se trata de hacer una novela de mi vida y me llegaron estas ideas para el fic…. Las canciones que use en este cap y en el anterios son:_

_Ayer la vi de Don Omar_

_Estoy enamorada de Thalia_

_El malo de Aventura_

_Bad boy de Cascada…_

_Bueno bye_

_Se cuidan… Gracias por sus comentarios…_

_Besos y abrazos... Atte.: Darkami95_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Ikuto voltio hacia aquella persona que hizo la pregunta.

-Espero la respuesta-dijo esa voz que pertenecía a Utau

-No pienso alejarme de ella-contesto con seguridad

-Solo espero que no le hagas más daño, si no lo haces voy a olvidar que eres mi primo-dijo Utau

-Te prometo que no le are más daño, ahora vámonos-dijo.

Mientras que ellos se dirigían a su salón, en debajo de un árbol se encontraba nuestra peli rosada sentaba, sintió una presencia conocida

-Mmm, tardaste-dijo

-Lo siento, solo quería dejarle en claro algo- dijo aquella voz

Amu se levantó, se dirigió hacia Len, y le dio un abrazo

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí-dijo Amu

-Pero tengo que cuidar de ti, se los prometí.-dijo Len viendo el cielo y correspondiendo al abrazo

-Está bien, ahora vayamos al salón antes de vengan a buscarnos-dijo Amu mientras se deshacía del abrazo

Len siguió Amu hacia el salón.

Las horas pasaron ahora Amu se encontraba sola en un salón, ya que Kukai y Nagi estaban entrenando a su respectivo equipo, Len y Rima estaban haciendo algo que correspondía al consejo, paso su mirada a la ventana que daba al patio, sintió que la puerta se abrió, esa presencia era inconfundible para ella ya que pertenecía al hombre que ella amo en su pasado y aun lo hacía,

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo aquella voz.

Ella no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver por la ventana mientras que él se recargo en la pared.

Los sentimientos se pusieron a flor de movimiento en falso y muchas cosas salieran a la luz, Amu era lista para ver esto así que decido seguir callada. Él pensaba en que en estos años muchas cosas habían cambiado pero no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Amu sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-De nosotros-contesto con simpleza

-El nosotros ya no existe- dijo Amu

-Sé que cometí un error, espero que me perdones por el daño que te cause- dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde ella se encontraba

-Te perdone hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo confiar en ti- contesto con voz firme. Mientas despegaba la vista de la ventana

-Mírame, dime todo lo que sientes, ocupa saber si en verdad me odias- dijo Ikuto

-Sabes que creo el disque amor que sentía por ti, era solo pasajero. Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel día, ya no soy aquella niña con quien solías pasar las tardes- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió voltio hacia donde se encontraba Ikuto y dijo

-Espero que mantengas alejado de mí. Ah se me olvidaba la canción que cantaste es muy bonita-dijo con una sonrisa

-No creas que enserio voy hacer eso y todavía no me rindo-dijo antes que ella cerrara la puerta

En un pasillo de la escuela se encontraba un castaño discutiendo con un joven de cabellera azula, cuando una chica rubia de dos coletas los interrumpió.

-Este Kukai ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- pregunto

-Claro Utau, me disculpas Len-dijo

-Está bien, iré a buscar a Amu- dijo mientras seguía su camino

-Dime para que me necesitas-dijo Kukai un poco intrigado

-Si no tienes nada que hacer el sábado, ya sé que faltan dos días pero ¿quisieras salir conmigo?-dijo cabizbaja para que el no viera su pequeño sonrojo

-Claro que quiero salir contigo-contesto con una sonrisa encantadora y un poco sonrojado

-Me alegro, bueno luego te digo la hora tengo que irme-dijo

-Ok-contesto mientras la veía alejarse.

Ya era de noche en la cuidad de Tokio, en un balcón se encontraba un peli rosa contemplando las estrellas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedió el día de hoy. Cuando una persona le hablo

-Mañana se cumplen 3 años- dijo Hyuuga

-Así es, los extraño mucho-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-No llore, sus padres no les gustaría verla llorar- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Me dejaron sola, ahora que está el aquí ya no sé qué hacer, todo era tan sencillo antes que el llegara. – dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Recuerde que usted no está sola, tiene a sus amigos y a mí, con lo que respecta a el haga lo que crea que está mejor para usted-dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo-Por favor métase que está haciendo frio y se puede enfermar-dijo

-Quiero estar un rato más, gracias por todo-dijo con voz dulce

Hyuuga solamente se alejó de ahí. Mientras que ella se puso a cantar.

I don't know what i want, so don't ask me, cause I'm still trying to figure it out.

Don't know what's down this road,

im just walking.

Trying to see through the rain coming down.

Even though im not the only one,

that feels the way i do.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.

I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,

Oh, but life goes on.

Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,

And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.

Can you tell me what more do i need?

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,

but that's okay.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.

I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,

Oh, but life goes on.

Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Maybe im just a girl on a mission,

but im ready to fly.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.

Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong.

Oh, but life goes on.

Oh, im alone, on my own,

and that's all i know.

Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Oh, im just a girl.

Oh, im just a girl.

Oh, oh.

Oh, I'm just a girl.

Cuando termino de cantar, se metió y cerro el balcón, se disponía a dormir cuando sonó su celular

-Hola-dijo

-_Hola, soy yo. Lamento molestarte tan tarde Amu-_dijo la voz al otro lado

-No importa, pero dime para que me llamas-dijo

-_Te quería avisar que estoy rumbo a Tokio, espero que mandes a alguien a recogerme y si me puedo quedar en tu casa._-contesto

-Está bien, mandare a Hyuuga, claro que te puedes quedar en mi casa, ¿a qué hora vas a llegar?-dijo

_-A las 5 de la madrugada-dijo la voz_

-Ok, tenía pensado no ir a la escuela pero ahora tendré que ir, pero dime ¿porque vienes hacia acá?-pregunto

-_Eso es un secreto, que luego te lo voy a decir. Bye nos vemos mañana Amu-dijo_

-Bye cuídate, nos vemos-dijo

Después de haber terminado la conversación se quedó pensando porque repentinamente _ella_ venia para acá y por qué no le aviso mucho antes. Pero bueno luego lo descubriría, ahora tenía que llamar a Len para avisarle que habría cambio de planes.

-_¿ocurrió algo Amu?-pregunto Len_

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ocurrió algo?-contesto

_-Hay otra razón por la que me llames a esta hora-dijo_

-Tienes razón-contesto

-_Yo siempre la tengo, bueno cuéntame que ocurrió- dijo_

-Que impaciente, hay un cambio de planes-dijo

-¿Cómo_ que cambio de planes?-pregunto_

-Lo que ocurre es que mañana no vamos a poder ir _ahí_, porque al parecer a _ella_ se le ocurrir venir a Tokio-dijo con algo de molestia

_-Te refieres a…-dijo pero fue interrumpido por Amu_

-Si, a_ ella-_contesto

_-Que viene hacer acá-dijo_

-No lo sé, me dijo que era un secreto y que luego me lo iba a decir- contesto

-_Eso es extraño –dijo_

-Lo sé, bueno ya me voy, porque tengo mucho sueño-dijo

_-Está bien, buenas noches princesa, dulces sueños-dijo_

Amu sonrió al escuchar ese apodo.

-Buenas noches Len, me esperas mañana-dijo

-_Claro- dijo y con esto colgó_

Amu se acostó en su cama todavía pensando sobre ese asunto, pero decido olvidarlo solo por esta noche, ya mañana le preguntaría.

_Bueno al fin pude subir el cap…. mil veces perdón por no haberlo subido pero es me han sucedió un montón de cosas que no permitían escribirlo…. pero lo bueno es que aquí esta…._

_Sé que es un poco corto… pensaba subir uno largo pero la falta de inspiración no me lo permitió…._

_La canción que puse se llama_

_A Place in this world de Taylor Swift_

_Espero que les guste… Bueno me despido_

_Bye… cuídense_

_Abrazos y besos…._

_Atte.:_

_Su amiga_

_Darkami95…_

_Por qué vez un triste pasado cuando tienes un hermoso presente…_


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Tokio, los pájaros cantaban bellas melodías, los matices de los rayos del sol cubrían gran parte de la cuidad. En la academia Seiyo se podía apreciar a los jóvenes llegando; en la entrada se encontraban Kukai, Rima y Nagi iban a entrar a la academia cuando se oyo una voz que les grito y provoco que pararan sus pasos.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo aquella voz que pertenecia la joven cantante rubia

-¡Buenos días Utau, Ikuto!-dijeron en unísono

-Hola-dijo simplemente el peli azul

-Bueno vamos a entrar-dijo Nagi

Todos se pusieron en marcha, se podía notar un silencio muy incómodo a nuestro joven violista y la cantante rubia se les hizo extraño que estuvieran muy callados, aparte de que parecía que no habían notado la ausencia de la peli rosa y del el otro peli azul. Una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡KUKAI!-grito un chica de pelo rojizo, con fleco, de piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos de color miel, figura delgada y estatura promedio.

Esta chica se abalanzo sobre el peli café esta acción no le agrado nada a la joven cantante, mientras que Nagi y Rima veían a la recién llegada un poco extrañados con su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kukai mientras veía a la chica que se había enganchado a su brazo.

-Pues vine a visitar a mi querido novio y a quedarme a estudiar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía fijamente a Kukai

-¡Hey yo no soy tu novio!- Grito Kukai

-¿Por qué me niegas?- dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos

-No te niego, solo digo la verdad. Vamos Hino no llores- dijo Kukai

-¡Me niegas eres malo Kukai!- Grito la chica que Kukai llamo Hino

Rima y Nagi solo veían la escena divertidos mientras que Ikuto le salía uno gota de la cabeza y Utau se moría de celos.

-Tan temprano y haciendo escandalo-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todos voltearon y vieron a una la peli rosada acompañada del oji verde,

-Vamos Len, déjalos no vez que hace tiempo que no la veíamos-Dijo Amu

-Amu, ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo Rima

-Pues veamos, ayer recibí una llamada de una persona que me decía que hoy llegaba, así que decidí no ir a ese lugar- Dijo Amu

-O ya veo-Dijo Rima

-¡Amu! ¡Len!- Grito Hino

La chica corrió y abrazo a Len y Amu.

-Por cierto Hino ya te presentaste ante nuestros nuevos compañeros- Dijo Len

-Pero que mala educada, soy kahoko Hino.-dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y ella es mi prima Hoshina Utau- dijo mientras señalaba a su prima.

-El gusto es mio.- Dijo Hino

-Amu, podrías decirle a Hino que no siga con eso de que soy su novio, por favor-Dijo Kukai.

-Eres malo Kukai me niegas, ¿acaso hay otra chica?- pregunto Hino

-Claro que no hay otra chica- Dijo Kukai con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-Entonces sigues siendo mi novio- dijo Hino mientras se enganchaba del brazo de Kukai

-Bueno ya basta de tanto escandalo y vamos a entrar- dijo Len

Los chicos solo asintieron mientras que Hino observa como Ikuto miraba a Amu, ella veía en su mirada tristeza, cariño & amor... ¿amor?... acaso el ya conocía a Amu, mm quien sabe voltio a ver a Amu que iba caminando delante de ellos con Len, Len el hombre del que ella desde que lo conoció lleva enamorada pero parecía que él estaba enamorado de Amu, la mirada de Hino se entristeció pero rápidamente la cambio además se le había ocurrido una brillante idea que pondría en práctica muy pronto.

Hino camina sola por los pasillos de la escuela, ya que todos los demás a excepción de Ikuto y Utau estaban en una reunión con el director.

Hino iba pensando un modo de poner en práctica de su plan, hasta que vio a la persona que busca, ahí estaba en el patio de la escuela viendo el hermoso árbol de cerezos, se veía tan guapo, camino hasta él.

Él le miro y regreso su mirada al árbol.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Hino

-Si- Fue la corta de respuesta de Ikuto

-Sabes vi la manera en que mirabas a Amu, la amas ¿cierto?- Dijo Hino

Ikuto voltio con la mirada sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-Por tu reacción, me das a entender que es cierto-Dijo Hino, al ver que no hablaba prosiguió- También me pude dar cuenta de que algo paso entre ustedes dos me podrías decir que fue por favor?

Ikuto solo suspiro y dijo

-Fuimos novios, pero fui un idiota al dejar ir-Dijo

-Gracias, entonces te tengo una propuesta- Dijo Hino

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Los dos voltearon espantados pensando que podría ser Amu, pero lo bueno es que era solo Utau.

-Bueno veras Utau, yo estoy enamorada de Len pero el al parecer solo tiene ojos para Amu, hay veces que envidio a Amu por tener la atención de Len, pero sé que el vio algo en ella que le gusto, así que por eso regresa para conquistarlo y cuando te vi me diste la idea para llevar a cabo lo que vine hacer, así que ambos nos conviene esta propuesta- Dijo Hino

Utau solo se le quedo viendo a Ikuto sabía que su primo iba a aceptar la propuesta aunque todavía no supiera de que se trataba, el haría cualquier cosa por tener a Amu a su lado otra vez.

Ikuto solo se quedó viendo fijamente a Hino viendo si lo que decía tenía una doble intención pero no vio rastro de ello...

_Bueno aquí está la conti sé que me tarde y que no tengo perdón pero me han sucedido mil cosas & luego la escuela me tiene bastante ocupada, pero les juro que hare lo más posible por subir el otro capítulo... Y gracias por su paciencia & amm por sus reviews que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo..._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Cuídense, besos_

_Atte.: su amiga __Darkami95._


End file.
